Moviendo hilos
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: ¿Quieren deshacerse tan facil de él? Pues su especialidad era llevar la contraria y ¿por qué no? Destruir a Thanos desde adentro/SPOILERS Y TEORÍAS DE INFINITY WAR.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE SPOILER DE** ** _'AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR'_** **Y TEORÍAS DE LA MISMA.**

* * *

-Primero que nada, no soy asgardiano-dice con la mano extendida, y en ella el Tesseracto, iluminando la oscura y cruda escena-y segundo...tenemos un Hulk.

Se hizo a un lado rapidamente, alejando a Thor en el proceso, mientras la mencionads criatura arremetía contra el Titán.

Luego las cosas para el Rey asgardiano fueron de mal en peor: Heimdall muere acuchillado en el corazón, después de enviar a Hulk lejos, Loki pretendiendo aliarse...para finalmente morir frente a sus ojos.

 _"Tú nunca serás...un dios"_

La nave asgardiana es destruida, y Thor flota, inconsciente entre los escombros, reviviendo en su mente cuando perdió al ser que más amaba, junto con sus deseos de venganza aumentando...

En un punto apartado, el cádaver del gigante de hielo también flota...para desvanecerse cuando otra figura se acerca, cuando ésta hace un ademán.

Al otro segundo, su mano empieza a imitar la acción que vio hace tiempo. Fue tardió, pero un círculo aparece ante él y no duda en atravesarlo.

El portal desaparece apenas pasa.

Soltó todo el aire que no supó que guardaba.

-No puede ser, no necesitamos más invitados inesperados en el Santuario-escuchó una voz detrás.

Miró por sobre su hombro, encontrándose con un hombre de rasgos asiaticos, algo regordete, con una escoba en mano.

-...¿D-Donde está...ese...hechicero de cuarta?-pregunta aún tirado en el suelo.

El sujeto de pronto frunció el entrecejo hacia él, para solo pronunciar un nombre:

-¿Loki?

-¿Quién más...causaría tanto...escándalo?

* * *

 **Sipi, sigo afectada por su muerte.**

 **Y sí, también hago caso a las teorías de que fingió. Verán donde estuvo durante toda la** ** _'Infinity War'_** **.**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws...**


	2. Pequeña ayudita

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE SPOILER DE** ** _'AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR'_** **Y TEORÍAS DE LA MISMA.**

* * *

Su mano rozó otro pergamino y este desapareció. Lok miró de reojo al hechicero, quien tenia entre sus brazos una gran cantidad de documentos antiguos.

-Se que no confias en mi, yo tampoco lo haría, pero no soy un idiota que destruye pergaminos.

-Pero si uno que puede usarlos en nuestra contra.

-Te recuerdo, Wong, que tenemos un enemigo común.

Eso calló al otro.

Hace una hora habia atravesado el portal al Sanctom Sanctorum de Nueva York. No fue difícil para el dios, aprendió rápido apenas vio el metódo del doctor. Y no dudó en aplicarlo luego de fingir su muerte...por tercera vez.

Pero llegó demasiado tarde. Strange fue secuestrado por Ebony Maw, mientras Stark lo perseguía. Por el agujero que había en la escalera, supusó que se trataba de Hulk, pero segun Wong, él se habia encargado de llamar a los criminales que antes eran los vengadores.

En serio le sorprendió que los miembros de ese grupito se hayan disuelto.

 _Nada es para siempre. Ni siquiera los héroes._

-Los seguidores de Thanos deben de estar buscando la otra gema que está en la Tierra-dice-Por ello necesito un hechizo de rastreo poderoso-ambos se quedan mirando. Uno intentando convencer, el otro buscando la mentira-Es para evitar que Thanos cumpla su cometido.

-Tú fuiste su aliado.

-Mis lealtades cambian.

-Por eso dudó de tus palabras.

El sonido de un golpe los distrajo de esa batalla de miradas. Al mismo tiempo, visualizaron la caja de cristal que resguardaba una espada oxidada. Ésta se sgitaba en su dirección.

La insistencia del objeto fue demasiada, rompiendo el vidrio, volando hasta...la mano derecha de Loki.

Con solo tocarlo, la espada emitió un brillo intenso que los cegó un segundo. Al siguiente, la hojs era de un dorado brillante y mango de oro.

El estrepito de los pergaminos distrajo al pelinegro de su inspección de tan bella arma.

Wong estaba sorprendido.

-Laevateinn.

Esperen, ¿esa era _Laevateinn?_ ¿La espada más poderosa que haya sido forjada? ¿Al nivel del poder de Mjolnir?

-Laevateinn...-susurró el hechicero-te escogió.

Se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que Wong recogió una de los pergaminos y se lo extendió. Enarcó una ceja, sin entender porque el cambio.

-Laevateinn ha estado dormida por milenios. Nunca ha reaccionado al mejor de los hechiceros y fue forjado para uno-dice-si no fueras digno, te habría quemado.

Lentamente toma el pergamino, desenvolviéndolo y leyendo su contenido. Empezó a recitar en voz alta lo escrito. Al entonar la última palabra, apareció ante ellos un mapa del mundo.

Devolvio a Wong el papiro, tomando el otro papel entre sus manos.

-Edimburgo-dice-Ahi se encuentra la gema de la mente.

-¿Como planeas conseguirlo?

La sonrisa del dios le causó ciertos escalosfríos al hechicero.

-Dijiste que Banner llamaría a los renegados, ¿no?-el otro asintió, inseguro de lo que vendría-Creo que una pequeña ayudita no les vendría mal.

* * *

Cuando Steve Rogers abordaba el quinjet luego de la llamada de Bruce, lo primero que vio fue un mapa con un punto brillante en él.

-¿A donde, Cap?-pregunta Sam, abordando con Natasha.

-...Edimburgo-dice, mientras el misterioso mapa desaparecía en un parpadeo, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

* * *

 **La espada mencionada, según mi fuente confiable (cofcofwikipediacofcof) le perteneció a Loki. Quería darle un arma al precioso dios de las mentiras.**

 **Si, Wong y Loki tienen una relación tensa.**

 **Ahora saben como el Cap y el resto encontraron a Visión y a Wanda.**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws...**


	3. Pagando por adelantado

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE SPOILER DE** ** _'AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR'_** **Y TEORÍAS DE LA MISMA.**

* * *

Wong arrugó la nariz cuando pasó por su lado.

-¿Qué?-inquirió.

-Apestas-fue directo al punto.

-Disculpa, pero evitar que Thanos consiga una gema es bastante agotador-espeta, aunque eso no evita que acerque un mechón de su cabello para olerlo.

Respingo asqueado. En serio necesitaba lavarse.

-Hay una ducha.

-¿Ducha?

-Ah, cierto los asgardianos no saben de eso-Loki no iba discutir de su origen porque sería estúpido-Te mostraré donde.

-Actuas con mucha hospitalidad-dice el ojiverde.

-Si protegiste la gema de la mente, te mereced algo de ella-responde el de rasgos asiaticos-y también ropa nueva.

* * *

La gabardina verde le lucía, era más claro que la que traía antes. Laevateinn flotaba a su lado y se movió frente a él, reclamando atención.

-Bien, entiendo-sonrie juguetonamente, envainando la espada.

Se mira por última vez: su piel vuelve a estar limpia, cabello sedoso y las heridas en proceso de cerrarse.

Cierra los ojos y murmura mientras toca el vidrio. Una imagen ante él aparece. Cuando creyó ver suficiente, el espejo volvió a la normalidad.

Salió y le dijo a Wong-¿Quieres acompañarme?

-¿Buscarás una gema?

-No, debo pagar por adelantado.

* * *

-No te veo sorprendido, Wong.

-Nidavellir es menos...brillante de lo que esperaba-dice-y para agregar, ¿mis expresiones son distintas?

 _Loki_ lo pensó un segundo-No, eres algo difícil de leer-admite.

El gigante de hielo camino con su compañero entre los escombros, mesas de trabajo y oxido. Sintió un escalofrío en su cadera; no pensó que las espadas sintieran miedo, pero tendría sentido.

-No hay enanos.

-Gracias por la obvia observación, Wong-rodó los ojos.

Ambos vieron un enorme bulto moverse, deteniendo su paso. Se miraron a la vez, acordando al mismo tiempo tener cuidado.

Laevateinn se agitó más fuerte. Loki lo tomo de la empuñadura.

Su paso era sigiloso...pero Wong piso un trozo de hierro, resbalando en el proceso.

Los enormes ojos se abren de una, levantándose con un grito estruendoso. Loki se aleja de un salto.

La mirada del enano van hacia él. Siente como lo traspasa.

-¡Traidor!-con enormes paso se dirige hacia él.

Da zancadas hacia atrás, pero tropieza on otro fierro abandonado.

Se imaginaba un golpe similar al que sufrió con Hulk hace seis años...pero nunca llegó.

Laevateinn se desenvainó a si misma, moviéndose ante el enano.

Éste se detuvo al ver la hoja brillante-Has vuelto a casa-musitó.

El dios y el hechicero vieron la extraña plática entre ellos. Eso hasta que vieron a la espada apuntar al embaucador.

-..¿hablas en serio?-la espada se movió de arriba a abajo-¿lo consideras...?-otro movimiento.

-¿Le habla a la espada?-pregunta el maestro de las artes místicas.

-No puedo juzgarlo-dice el pelinegro-yo se hablar Groot.

-¡Estas listo!-gritó Eitri-¡Finalmente!

-¿Disculpa?

-Laevateinn fue forjado para el mejor de los hechiceros, para el que fuera digno-dijo-alguien nos los encargó, y la espada solo atendería a esa persona.

-¿Y?-lo pensó unos segundos. Luego sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente-¿fue forjada...para mi?

-Estas listo-afirmó Eitri.

-...¿Quién?

-La única que tenía permitido a las visiones del futuro.

Loki sintió una punzada en el pecho-...mi madre.

-Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas luego de que escuché que fuiste encarcelado-sonrió-Pero aquí estas, ¡con la espada! Debiste hacer algo que lo despertara.

Antes de siquiera hablar, Loki carraspeo-Te lo contaré luego, pero ahora...debo preguntarte algo.

-Claro.

-¿Aún tienes _ese_ molde?

La expresion del otro se volvió más seria-¿Para que la necesitas?

-No es para _qué_ -de su abrigo sacó una bolsita y la agitó-sino para _quién._

* * *

-¿Qué había en esa bolsa?-preguntó Wong, despues de que el portal se cerrará.

-...algo que curaría sus manos-dijo.

-...¿Por qué no preguntaste sobre qué paso ahí?

El pelinegro guardo silencio-...No había mucho que preguntar. No vi otro enano además de Eitri. Era un desastre...- _y un guantelete igual al de Thanos estaba ahí._

-¿Cuál es tu siguiente paso?

Se arregló la gabardina y Laeveteinn se envainó a sí misma.

-Seguir protegiendo la gema de la mente-dictaminó, invocando otro portal.

Antes de cruzarlo, escuchó a Wong decirle-Eres bienvenido cuando quieras.

Loki se giró sorprendido. Una minúscula sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hechicero.

Su último pensamiento, fue que hace mucho que un lugar le abría las puertas a regresar.

* * *

 **Necesitaba meter a Frigga en la historia. DEBÍA.**

 **Ahora saben que Loki pagó a Eitri para hacer Stormbreaker.**

 **¿Sospechan la próxima parada del dios del engaño?**

 **¡Pronto verán el poder de Laeveteinn!**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws...**


	4. Protector de la gema

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE SPOILER DE** ** _'AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR'_** **Y TEORÍAS DE LA MISMA.**

* * *

Loki tenía una capacidad para adaptarse a las situaciones de manera muy rápida. Veía en donde estaba, los tipos de personas, como comportarse, y se consideraba uno más. Por ello sobrevivió en Sakaar. Que el Gran Maestro le hiciera ojitos era una cosa aparte.

No supo si la tecnología del lugar era lo suficientemente avanzada como para detectar que un portal se abrió cerca del palacio, pero no se dio el tiempo psra averiguarlo.

Dio una ojeada a los guardias especiales. Vestimenta, listo. Postura, lista. Comportamiento ante civiles, listo. Ademanes característicos...ya, listo.

Un halo de luz verde lo rodeó y se convirtió en otra de las guerreras de la guardia real.

Todas estabas detrás del hombre que, él suponía, debía ser el Rey. A su lado pasó un hombre de melena castaña y ojos azules con un brazo metálico.

Estaban recibiendo un quinjet en un puesto de aterrizaje. Cuando sus miembros bajaron, buscó reprimir con todad sus fuerzas las ganas de soltar una risita burlona.

La gema de la mente brillaba...en la frente de un hombre que no era humano.

Interesante.

Apoyado sobre una muchacha pelinaranja, seguidas de una mujer de rubio platina...esperen, ¿esa era?...¡La agente Romanoff! Loki no lo creyó. Tampoco reconoció al hombre de barba rubia hasta que lo escuchó hablarles al rey y al sujeto de cabello largo. El Capitán América parecía cualquiera menos...el _capitán_.

Banner también estaba con ellos, junto con otros dos hombres morenos. Le pareció gracioso ver como el doctor hacia una reverencia rídicula mientras la persona a su lado aguantaba la risa; era claro que le tomó el pelo.

Pasando de las presentaciones y el hecho de que el sujeto de melena oscura y Rogers tenían un trato de amigos, los siguió, en dirección a la persona que _ayudaría_ al portador de la gema.

* * *

La princesa Shuri era, quizá, la persona más inteligente que el mentiroso haya conocido.

La manera en que comprendía la ciencia, la forma en que dio a una solución bastante obvia (al menos para los cientificos); ella le agradaba, aunque no sabía si tendría el placer de conocerla mejor o si su reputación en la Tierra no le cause desagrado a la adolescente...

...o que Thanos no los mate primero. Claro que él estaba ahí para evitarlo.

Sus ojos verdes miraban a cada miembro, pero fue el gesto de uno lo que robó su completa atención: la mano firme de la chica sobre la del androide. La mirada, su rostro, el agarre de su mano. Todo ello le señalaba que no se apartaría de su lado.

El androide miraba a la chica, como con la intención de decirle que todo saldría bien.

Loki no tardó en descubrir que entre ellos había algo muy fuerte.

Amor. Y Loki volvería a mentir si decía que no lo reconocería por experiencia propia.

* * *

El Rey T'challa ordenó que la Dora Milaje fuera con él a la batalla.

El dios se consideraba un cobsrde, en ocasiones...pero esta vez no huía. Pero tampoco iba a la batalla. Tenía que quedarse cuidando la gema mientras la princesa trabajaba. Tomó la figura de otro guardia varón.

Desde lejos, se escuchaba el ruido de la batalla.

Se notaba que Wanda (como escuchó que la llamaba el androide) estaba tensa, mirando desde la ventana. Leía la preocupación de no poder ayudar a sus compañeros, pero que no podía abandonar a su amado.

Loki no sabia que tipo de habilidad tenía, pero el androide la miraba de reojo. Él estaba tentado de decirle algo a ella. De seguro lo negaría para acompañarlo.

Suspiró. Se dijo que era proteger la gema y mientras más ayuda afuera, mejor.

Se acercó y toco el hombro de Wanda. Ella volteó a verlo, con el ceño fruncido, extrañada.

Entonces hizo desaparecer su ilusión.

Wanda se soltó de él e hizo aparecer halos de poder rojo.

Apenas vio y sintió la intensidad de su magia, Loki supó que la necesitaban en la batalla.

-No me he presentado-dice-Loki Odinson.

Ella no dijo nada, solo lo miraba fijamente.

 _Entonces, ella puede leer la mente,_ fue lo que dedujo.

La chica bajo lentamente la posición de defensa-Wanda Maximoff-asintió ante la escueta presentación. Miró a su pareja durante unos segundos y luego al jotun-Lo protegerás, o sino te mataré-no era una petición, sino una afirmación, a la vez que era una amenaza.

-Ve.

Sale del lugar, no sin antes acercarse a la princesa, que se quedó viendo al dios sorprendida. Le susurró unas cuantas pslabras y la morena asintió.

Luego una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su rostro-¿Así que te caigo bien?-él le correspondió con la misma acción.

Volvieron a la seriedad del momento. Shuri trabajaba y Loki vigilaba que nadie se aproximará al portador.

* * *

Se escuchó el sonido de las armas y del paso avanzado de alguien.

Shuri giró la cabeza. La mirada nerviosa, los gestos apresurados sobre el holograma y el estremecimiento de Laeveteinn, le dieron a entender que uno de los hijos de Thanos estaba ahí. Sin dudarlo, desenvainó la espada y se acercó a Visión.

-Levantate.

-No puedo mientras la princesa no acabe..-

Shuri cerró el programa, guardando lo que pudo y disparándole a su atacante.

-Es ahora o nunca-arrastra consigo a Visión a un rincón.

Los dos ven como una guardia de la Dora Milaje y Shuri cayeron de espaldas y llegaron al suelo inconscientes.

Corvus Glaive miraba desconcertado donde creía que la gema estaba.

El pelinegro y su protegido se movieron sigilosamente...pero Visión atacó.

Loki quiso gritar que esperará, o sea, poseía la gema de la mente y actuaba impulsivamente. Dioses, ¡¿qué hacían los midgardianos para dañarlas?!

No llegó a hacer nada, pues cruzaron el vidrio en el forcejeo. El hijo de Odín no tardó en seguirlo en un salto arriesgado, adentrándose al bosque selvático. Laeveteinn salvó la vida de su dueño al clavarse en el tronco de uno de los árboles, amortiguando su caída.

Corvus Glaive estaba de espaldas y no dudó en atacar.

La sorpresa no tardó en expresarse en ese feo rostro.

-¡¿No estabas muerto?!

-No tomes la palabra de Thanos como la última*.

El arma del esbirro y la del ex-embustero chocan, provocando que el arma ajena se empiece a romper, mientras la espada sigue brillando. Aprovechando el desconcierto, lo golpea con el mango y se sproxima a Visión, alejándolo de la zona.

No llegan muy lejos sntes de ser acorralados.

Loki volvía a blandir la espada con maestría (lo que ya era un logro para el pues las espadas nunca fueron lo suyo).

Pero antes de que cualquiera de las partes hiciera algo, un brillo en el cielo hizo aparición, junto con un sonido estruendoso.

No había que ser experto para deducir de quién se trataba.

Llegó Thor.

* * *

 **(*) = Thanos dijo que "No hay más resurrecciones" para Loki, ¡Pero se equivocó! ¡JA!**

 **¡Thor apareció! Y solo queda una parte más.**

 **...por cierto, ¿ya saben la aclaración de James Gunn con respecto a Groot? Me partió el corazón.**

 **Ahora sabrán porque razón Wanda se fue a pelear a p** **esar de todo.**

 **Por cierto, si el orden de algunas cosas es incorrecto, lo siento u.u Hace una semana y cuatro dias que fui a ver la pelicula y no recuerdo mucho. Perdón...**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws...**


	5. Un último esfuerzo

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE SPOILER DE** ** _'AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR'_** **Y TEORÍAS DE LA MISMA.**

* * *

Corvus Glaive era un hueso duro de roer, atacándolo con todo, mientras Loki se ponía ante Visión. Y tal vez debió esperarse que Cull Obsidian se sumaría ante las complicaciones de conseguir la gema.

Quiso reclamar que era un acto tramposo, pero se mordió la lengua, tratándose de él.

Una enorme masa metálica fue contra el más grande de esos dos. Similar a la armadura de Stark,pero se escuchaba la voz de Banner reclamando desde adentro a Hulk por su cobardía.

Esa distracción fue aprovechada por Corvus Glaive, quién intentó apuñalarlo en un costado. Laeveteinn fue rápida, blandiendo para protegiendo a su portador, pero el otro empujó a ambos con gran fuerza, lejos de Visión.

Loki se levantó, buscando al androide. Sin embargo, solo vio como su anterior atacante iba contra Rogers, quién estaba de espaldas, desarmado. Visión se encontraba escondido. Ambos intercambiaron miradas.

-Laeveteinn-musitó, y ésta entendió la orden de su dueño.

Loki lanzó con fuerzas la espada en dirección a la mano del hombre artificial, quién se aproximó al esbirro y tomó el arma, apuñalando a Corvus Glaive desde su espalda.

Steve vio agradecido a Visión, pero él negó con la mirada.

-Agradézcale a él-dijo mirando al pelinegro.

Ahora se mostraba desconcertado cuando vio a Loki. Más que al ver una espada ir flotando a la mano de éste.

-Capitán-saludó.

-¿Loki?

-Cualquier pregunta, será mejor que la responda cuando no exista el peligro de morir-dice.

Recibió una media sonrisa del rubio-Me parece una buena idea.

* * *

Thanos había conseguido la gema del tiempo.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Pues lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

Laeveteinn volvía a temblar en sus manos, pero estaba seguro que ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento: miedo. Nada de lo que se enfrentaron juntos se comparaba con enfrentar a Thanos, y la espada lo sabía.

Wanda, quién estaba cerca de Visión parecía la más asustada entre todos. Visión llamó su atención. Lo que sea que le haya pedido, ella se negó en un principio.

No pudo ver más, pues fue junto con el resto contra el titán.

Tal vez él pudo sentirse sorprendido de verlo con vida, pero no lo demostró. No mientras fue barrido con un movimiento de un brazo, soltándose de su espada. Está fue a atacarlo, pero también fue golpeada y lanzada contra el tronco.

Miró hacia la gema del tiempo, la cual estaba siendo presionada al poder de la bruja escarlata.

Rogers esta vez intentó detener a su enemigo. Pudo algo, pero no fue mucho tiempo antes de quitarlo de su camino.

La joven, con su otra mano emitiendo su energía roja, buscaba parar a Thanos, mientras que de sus ojos salían lágrimas sin parar...hasta que la gema del poder fue destruida...

...y Visión con él.

Otra vez fue golpeado con la energía de la gema destruida, cayendo otra vez de espaldas.

-Oh mi niña...-escuchó la voz de Thanos, dirigida a una rota Wanda- entiendo lo que sientes.

-No entiendes...nada-le dice rencorosa.

Puede que, luego de mucho tiempo, la culpa volvía a hacer mella en él. Porque prometió protegerlo, pero terminó siendo lo contrario.

Al menos Thanos no tenía la...esperen, ¿qué no notó que tenía la gema del tiempo?

No proceso bastante rápido esa idea, pues el titán ya estaba haciendo uso de ésta, regresando a Visión.

-¡No!-gritó Maximoff, alejada por un simple golpe del titán loco.

La gema fue despojada de la frente de Visión, quitándole la vida por segunda vez, volviéndose un ente grisáceo.

El guantelete estaba completo. Ya nada podía detenerlo de cumplir su objetivo.

...Entonces una enorme hacha se incrusta al costado de Thanos, dejándolo herido gravemente. Ante él se posiciona una figura muy conocida para Loki. Su boca se secó al volver a encontrar a Thor, con una armadura mejorada a la que usaba de gladiador en Sakaar, y con un ojo de vidrio que reemplazo el perdido.

Thor se veía seguro de que terminó con Thanos. Loki lo creyó un segundo.

-...debiste apuntar a la cabeza-musita, alzando su mano con el Guantelete.

-¡No!-gritan a la vez los Odinson.

El chasquido se escuchó.

* * *

Todos se vieron confundidos. No comprendían que estaba pasando. Y Thanos se había ido por un portal a quién sabe donde.

Loki se levantó, con la intención de ir con la joven bruja, quién no se separaba del cadáver de Visión.

-¿Steve?

El hombre castaño de brazo metálico dio unos pasos hacia el mencionado, para después desplomarse convertido en cenizas.

Lo mismo le pasaba al Rey de Wakando, dejando a una desconcertada Okoye con la mano extendida.

Él mismo vio a Wanda convertida en polvo, aferrada al androide hasta el final.

-Yo soy Groot...-vio a un árbol de apariencia adolescente, afectado de la misma manera que los otros.

-Groot, no...-un mapache se acercó pero las cenizas se escaparon de sus manos.

Ese era el efecto del chasquido. De eso era testigo...o...

-¿Loki?-se volteó, justo a tiempo para ver la mirada desconcertada de Thor.

-Thor...-el dios rubio se aproximó hacia el pelinegro y tomó su rostro. Se veía asustado.

Loki miró hacia abajo de sí mismo y comprendió: sus manos ya no las sentía, perdía la sensibilidad de las piernas.

Laeveteinn se agitaba al ver a su dueño, siendo otra víctima.

Levanto la mirada y esta chocó con la de Thor.

Luego todo se desvan...

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Thor aún tenía sus manos extendidas por donde antes sostenía el rostro de Loki.

Loki estaba con vida. No murió. Otra vez hizo uno de sus engaños.

 _"No más resurrecciones"_

Por un segundo quiso reírse. Con Loki siempre había una más.

Pero ahora...

 _"No más resurrecciones"_

Un brillo captó su atención. Era la espada que el ojiverde usaba hace poco.

Intentó tomarlo, pero sintió un rechazo de ésta. Comprendió que la espada no podía ser empuñada por cualquiera. _Solo por Loki;_ como lo eran él y Mjolnir, ahora con Stormbreaker.

No supó si fue su idea, o en realidad la espada perdió brilló cuando Loki desapareció.

-Ya somos dos-dijo a la extraña espada.

Thanos se encargó de matar dos veces a Loki...lo mató _otra vez._

 _Y esta vez, si lo vengaría._

* * *

 **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.**

 **Este fic se trataba del hecho que Loki sobrevivió a Thanos y que hizo de sus movimientos "detrás de la cortina"; eso no significa que cambie la pelicula, como mi otro fic con Loki. Por eso no pude evitar _esto._**

 **Porque perdieron a su complemento o pareja con el chasquido, y "Thor no es Thor sin Loki, y viceversa".**

 **Lo siento, en serio.**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.**


End file.
